


Escape From Arkham Asylum

by Sasygigi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Brothers, Doctor/Patient, Lies, M/M, Mental Institutions, Mind Manipulation, Science Experiments, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: Bruce and The Joker wake up in a cell together in arkham. Neither did them knew why it how they were there, but they'll have to work together in order to get out of it.However, as their journey continues, things are lost, Lies are shattered, and the truth is revealed.
Relationships: Batman/Joker
Kudos: 11
Collections: Bat Jokes





	Escape From Arkham Asylum

Bruce's POV)

My head was thumping as I woke up from my unsuspecting slumber. My eyes open up, my body tenses. I was in a dark and grimy room. I was laying in a cot wearing a grey jacket, grey pants, white socks and a white t-shirt underneath. I looked around and saw my little area I was in. And the camera pointing at me. 

I assumed it was just another one of my nightmares.

But it wasn't.

I looked down on my jacket and froze in horror of the name tag.

Name: Patient A  
Age: 35  
Symptoms: Insanity, uncontrollable rage, depression  
Treatment: Experiment #7

And the top of it said...

Arkham asylum.

"What the hell!?" I screamed "What am I doing here!?"

Suddenly I hear groaning next to me. I looked at my side to see a man older than me, with pale skin, and green hair, sleeping in his cot.

I knew exactly who that was.

No other person has been hair other than the Joker.

I got off my for and shook him to wake up. He groaned again and whined.

"For the love of Pete, I'm up, I'm up!" he shouted

He wiped his eyes slowly and looked at me in shock, but then just smirked.

"Well, hello there batsy"he chuckled"Seems that you finally snapped huh"

"Joker, this is no laughing matter, what am I doing here!?"

" beats me, I haven't done anything, like I wasn't gonna plan it"he giggled"Just accept that your crazy and just join me"

"Never!" I growled

"But you wouldn't be in here without any reason right, you are crazy"

"I'm not crazy!!!" I screamed

In rage I threw him to a wall. He just laughed at my anger and said...

"Go ahead, kill me, it's not gonna do any good"he laughed maniacally

He was right, killing him won't get me out of here. I need to find out a way out.

(Joker's POV)

Ha, so that bat doesn't want to hurt me anymore.

A shame.

Oh well.

Maybe when he get out he might kill me.

I get up slowly from the pain it caused from that impacted and decided to look out of the window as that poor bat tried to find a way to get out.

But when I looked outside.

My smiled Just dropped.

" ...Bruce? "

"Not now joker, I trying to get out of here, and far away from you!"

" But...! "

"Not another word!" he growled

"But that's the thing idiot, you can't!" I screamed

He turned around.

"Why not!?" he shouted

"Look for yourself"

Bruce let out a sigh and looked outside of the window he just froze in an Instant. I don't blame him.

Because outside was nothing more than buildings of the asylum and nothingness.

Gotham was gone.

"Where the hell are we!?" he screamed

"I don't know anymore" I said truthfully "In fact, I don't even think this is even our world!"

(Bruce's POV)

We both looked at each other in the eyes as we finally came to a huge conclusion.

We needed to get out of here.

Before it's too late.

*********************************

(Third person POV)

A nurse walked down the hallway of the extremely insane ward, looking at all of the patients to make sure that they were okay.

There were only two patients in that ward.

And we're seemed to be the most dangerous of them all. She checked the only cell they were in and noticed something bad inside.

The two patients were fighting:Brutally.

She grabbed two needles and the key from her pockets and opened the door. 

Patient A had Patient B in a chock hold. She slowly crept over to them ready to stay them with the needles when they both noticed the woman and knocked her down to the floor.

The next thing she knew, they were running.

She grabbed her walkie talkie in terror of this unfortunate accident.

"ALERT ALERT, THE PATIENTS HAD ESCAPED!!!"

(Bruce's POV)

The Joker and I heard alarms and the footsteps of security on our tale. That nurse must of alerted the others about our escape.

"In here!" joker shouted and pointed to the stairs.

We ran upstairs and head to what it seems to be the kitchen. We could still hear the guards footsteps, so we hide into one of the food crates near us.

"Damn, I've never recalled this place being so big as..."

" Ssssh. "I responded

He quiet down.

We heard the guards enter the kitchen, but with not luck finding us.

" no sign of Patients A or B in here"We ears a man said

'find them, before they figure out what were doing, I've spend decades on this, and I won't let it get ruined by nut cases, FIND THEM!!!

The voice sounded like a woman, yet she sounded so familiar to me.

"You heard the lady, let's move!"

We heard them leave the kitchen. Thank god.

We got out of the food crates and contemplated what we just witnessed.

"Decades?" the Joker questioned "What did that last mean by that, and why are they so determined to get us?"

" I don't know joker, but it seems that we'll have to stick together for now on it we're going to get out of this hell"

"Ooh, we can be buds!" he giggled

"This is only until we get out of here, after that it's back to business!"

" oh well, better than nothing"he laughed

"We should probably head to the exit, there might be something that can get us off this place." I sighed"however, that woman's voice, it sounded so familiar, but who is she? "

"Does it matter bats!" he shouted "if we don't get out of here who knows what they'll do to us!"

" you're right, let's move"

"Oh you agree with me for once, that's a new one"

"Shut up"

Later....

Our long journey lead to the court yard. Where no or was anywhere in sight. Some how we got lost, even joker had a hard time figuring out where to go.

Something was definitely are if with this place.

"How are we going to get out of here!?"The joker groaned"This place it too big, I don't know where to go next!"

"Master Bruce?" a familiar voice said next to us

I turned around and gasped at what I saw.

"Alfred!" I screamed 

"Where are we?" he said in terror"I was in my bed and the next thing I knew... "

I ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay al, we'll get out of this mess, all of us"

"Who's he?" the Joker wondered

"This is my butler, he's a good friend of mine, we can trust him"

"I actually met with someone else when I escaped" Alfred said

A woman appeared from a tree which both I and the joker recognized immediately.

"Harley!?" Joker gasped

"Mista j!"she cried

(Joker's POV)

She ran and gave me a big hug as well. I can't believe she's stuck in here too!

" Puddin, I heard one of the guards saying that they were looking for you guys, so I decided to look for you before they did"

"Really?"

She nodded.

"And I also heard that there was a way out of here"Alfred said

" An exit? "Bruce gasped

" Yes, follow us, we know where it is! "Harley said

(Bruce's POV)

We followed the two out of the court house and into a long hallway. They seemed to know where they were going, so I had no choice but to follow them.

However, I began to feel odd.

Even the Joker felt a little odd about this.

" don't you think this so odd to you joker? "I asked

" Yeah, this seems so easy"

"Yeah"I agreed

" Hey, we're almost there! "Harley screamed" Come on! "

But in the end, Did we really had a choice?

We followed the two through a door, but instead of the exit. It was a small room. Filled with guards ready to attack us.

"Uh oh!" Joker said nervously

"We need to run!" I screamed

But for for some reason, Harley nor Alfred moved. They just stood near the door, looking directly at us.

"Alfred, why are just standing there?"

" Harley! "Joker screamed" Don't just stand there like an idiot let's leave! "

Alfred sighed.

"I'm sorry, master Bruce, I can do that"

"No heart feelings Mista J"

The next thing we knew, a needle stuck into our necks, and everything turned black.

**************************

My vision came back to me as I realized I was strapped down to a chair. They joker was next to me still knocked out from that needle.

"Joker...Joker!" I screamed

"Hmm...What the hell?" he groaned as he woke up"where are we now? "

"I don't know"

"You are in the lab patients" a voice said in front of us

We looked up noticing a female doctor coming over to us. I didn't know exactly who that was until I saw her appear into the light.

"Amanda Waller!" I growled"Should've known it was you!"

" so I guess you were in the kitchen after all Patient A"

"Why are you calling me that!?"

" You should calm down your anger patient, or else I'll have to neutralize you"she said plainly "I know that you two are confused and wondering what is going on, and I will gladly answer your question "

"You better" joker grunted

"Well, then" she smirked"I'll gladly tell you "

She took out a button from her pocket and pressed it, causing us to turned around in our seats and towards a projector.

"You are test subjects, for our experiment called, Experiment 7, where we test two unsuspecting patients for behavior, mental problems and insanity"

The projector showed a slide of two babies sleeping in a crib together.

"This was you, when you were born, grown from test tubes from our lab"she 

"Test tubes!?" I exclaimed "No way, I wasn't...!"

" you were patient A "

"But my parents"

" never existed, it was all in your head, just as everything you ever knew was a lie"

"No...I'll never believe that!"

" I'm sorry master Bruce "

I looked and saw Alfred staring at me, but now he was wearing a doctors outfit.

"Alfred?"

" I was never your butler, it was my job to place your mind where I was something you cared about, you're only friend "

So Alfred never was my friend?

"You never cared about me?"

"Sorry patient A, I was only doing my job, nothing more, nothing less"

"So the manor, Gotham was..."

" a lie"Amanda said

(Joker's POV)

This is insane, all of we've been through was just in our heads?

"So Harley was also in this as well!?" I screamed

I saw her near the door, looking down at me, like I was nothing.

"After all we've been through, why Harley, I thought we were friends?"

" No patient B"she said in a calm voice"You were just an experiment "

I didn't know what to do. I would laugh. But I couldn't only feel rage.

"YOU BITCH!" I roared"YOU HEARTLESS BITCH, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!? "

She didn't respond.

"Well, it wasn't like you would had any friend patient B"Amanda shook her head" you are a monster, no one would be friends with you"

"How would I know, I never even took a real person's life! "

I looked at Bruce, he was whimpering, tearing up from the horrible reality we were in.

I wanted him to be in his knees.

But not like this.

Not like this!

Amanda went over to him and lifted up his chin.

"Don't worry patient A, you weren't suppose to wake up anyway, don't worry, once we hook you back to your head it will be nothing more than a bad dream "she smiles sweetly "Don't you want that"

"I don't wanna... "

"But don't you miss that world, being Batman again, fighting for justice and fighting you're worst enemy?"

" I don't wanna live a lie"he sobbed

She frowned.

"Take them away"

" No, you can't do this! "I screamed as some nurses moved us away

" What will you do, you're just my experiment, nothing more, nothing less"

(Third person POV)

The two were taken into the mind simulation room. Where their heads were strapped with a mind helmet. Joker tried to struggle, while Bruce just sat there silently. As Amanda went over to them ready for the experiment to continue.

"Activate Experiment 7!" she shouted

And just like that their conscience was sunk away into the out of nothingness.

********************************

"Master Bruce wake up!" 

Bruce slowly woke up and see that he was in the bar cave with Alfred worried sick of him.

"What happened?" he groaned

"The Joker did a good one on you, I'm just glad you're okay"

"Me too..." he drawer away looking around the cave

"Well, at least you're okay now, you should rest for tomorrow"

" Alfred? "

"Hm?"

" I have a question, if you were in a virtual reality machine, and you did something with your body, will is effect outside it? "

"Hmmm...odd question, but yes it can"

"Even pain?"

He nodded.

Bruce takes off his cowl and give his butler a glare.

"Good advice"

" Huh? "

He ran into the bat mobile and turned on the engine.

"Master Bruce, where are you going!? "He screamed

" ending this mess, once and for all! "

With that he drove off.

********************

"What is he doing? " Amanda wondered

********************

Bruce drove deep into Gotham. When his calling machine activated.

He pressed his showing Alfred confused as ever.

"What are you doing Master Bruce!?"

" You would know, you're my 'friend ' after all, by the way don't expect me back!"he growled and cut the thing off

***************

"What's happening in there!?" She shouted

"I don't know Dr. Waller!" A nurse gasped

*************************

Bruce speed across the streets not caring if he crashing into something, he noticed police surrounding a bank and noticed two people in the roof top.

Joker and Harley.

Meanwhile the Joker was watching Harley pack all of the money into the bags.

"Let's go Mista J, we have all of the money now, so we can escape before the bat comes."

He didn't respond.

"Are you okay pudding?"

" Yeah... "He responded

Soon Bruce came in top of the building, but the Joker didn't seem to respond to it at all.

"Come on, Puddin, the bat is going to get us again"

"I know Harley, just give me a minute"he said lowly

He went up to unmasked vigilante and looked directly into his eyes.

" Mista J, don't you see it's him, come on, let's go! "

"You know Harley, you should really shut up and cut the bull shit"he grunted

" Huh? "

"Come on Bruce we're getting out of this!"

" wait, please...! "

Now enraged he punched her in the face causing her to fall off the building.

"Lying bitch!" he spat

*******************

Back in the real world Harley was dead. Causing everyone to scream.

" They know! "Amanda screamed

She ran to the microphone and shouted.

" patient A and B, what are you doing! "

********************

"Are you trying to ruin your world!?"

" we're not your lab rats Waller! "Bruce shouted"We're not gonna play by your rules!"

" this game ends now! "Joker growled

" YOU KEEP FORGETTING YOU CRAZY NUTS, I MADE YOU, I RAISED YOU FROM INFANTS, I CAN EASILY MAKE YOU FORGET EVERYTHING AND START OVER! "

"That's why were ending it ourselves"he smirked devilishly

Grabbing each other's hand they went over to the edge of the building.

"WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

" since you want us for your games Waller, we decided to end our lives, so you won't get to play with our lives anymore! "Bruce shouted

"Just imagine, all of your precious work ruined because of us jumping from a building" The Joker laughed maniacally "Now that is a good joke!"

"Besides, this life is worth nothing so we have nothing to loose"he smirked

" BUT DON'T YOU WANT TO CAUSE CHAOS JOKER , DON'T YOU WANT TO BRING JUSTICE BRUCE, ISN'T THIS WHO YOU ARE!? "

"so now you call us by our names, pathetic of you Waller, oh well, let's go Bruce, hell is probably better than this crap"

"NO, PLEASE!!!!"

" GOODBYE!!! "They both laughed maniacally as they jumped off the building

" NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! "

(Bruce and Joker's POV)

Goodbye cruel world.

***************************

(Third person POV)

Patient A and B opened their eyes, to their shock they were still alive, but then they looked around to realized that all of the doctors have left, and only Amanda was there. On the floor, crying.

"Oh great, look at you crying like a baby, while we've been living a lie all our lives, what a coward!" B scoffed

"Why did you let us out?" A asked "You could've just clone us"

She sniffles and looked tearfully at them.

"I only saw you as just experiments for my project in minds, I wanted to find out more about the human brain for future.curse for others...But I didn't realize how much you two really meant to me, that when you were about to jump off, I couldn't take it...I'm sorry, I'm sorry I made you live a lie, I'm sorry I made fools out of you, you can leave arkham and never come back, I promise you I won't go looking for you, I'll even take down the experiment, just please don't kill me!"

She cried again. The two test subjects looked at each other and then at Waller, they got out of the chairs since the machine shut down and went over to her, before kneeling down to her level. 

"Well since this is all we know, I guess we'll stay here then"B sighed" Just as long as you don't treat us like trash "

"And no more lies"A said sternly

" and also, we have another request "

"What is that?" she said in confusion

"You made us from scratch right?"

" Y-yes, I did"

"You own arkham right?"

" Yes, I do"

The two men smiled.

"Well them, that won't be a problem at all then"

They went to her ear.

"Mother" They said

"Mother?"

"Yes, you made us so we are your sons are we not? "A asked

" Yes, you are...technically "

"So you are our mother, and for now on, well be a family"

2 years later...

Amanda went through some paper work in her office, seemingly stressed and annoyed. She was nearly close to throwing it into the trash can.

"Here's some coffee mother"

She looked at the door and let out a sigh.

"Oh thank you Bruce" she smiled

He placed the coffee on the table and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Where's you're brother?"

" He's checking in a patient "

"I hope he's really doing that"

"Don't worry, I got an eye on him"

Ever since they finally broke from that fake world, they finally went out to the real world, it looked the same as the fake one but the difference was that it was more darker and grimley than before. This was why the asylum was so big. Now Bruce and his brother, now known as Jack, have been working with their mother to help get patients back to health.

"Well I checked with the patient and she will be fine tomorrow" Jack said proudly

"Good, the less the patients the better" Amanda said"By the way, have you two been getting along well"

"Why do you keep asking that mother? "

"Because of the..."

" it's fake anyway, why would I be mad over something that is fake"Bruce said warmly"I love Jack and he loves me, and we love you mother"

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fanfic so far
> 
> Please like and comment :)


End file.
